1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Related Art
A printer which includes a transporting unit that performs a predetermined amount of continuous transporting with respect to a printing medium, and a head that forms a designated number of unit images designated in advance from the beginning to the end of continuous transporting by ejecting ink onto the printing medium which is continuously transported by the transporting unit has already been well known. As an example of the printer, an ink jet printer may be given.
In addition, among the printers, there is a printer that includes a detection unit that detects defects (dot omission or the like) of the above-described unit image formed by the head.
Japanese Patent No. 3794431 is an example of the related art.
When a defect of the unit image is detected, it is necessary that re-formation of the unit image corresponding to the number of defective images be performed. For example, after formation of the above-described designated number of unit images is completed (in other words, after the predetermined amount of continuous transporting is completed), a user newly gives a command for re-formation to the printer to perform the re-formation.
However, in such a case, it takes time and effort of the user, and therefore there is a demand for a new method highly convenient for the user.